


I want more

by crazyNiney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, idk what i am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk wants more out of the relationship he has with Caliborn</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want more

**Author's Note:**

> I think i just have gifts for my loser freinds?

He doesn’t know how long its been that he has been dating the Cherub but he was sure enough that it been way too long for Caliborn to still blush when he holds his hand. God dirk had to do something he wanted more not just holding hands and the really rare short kisses and he had an idea. He wanted to make him angry or depressed so he channeled date after date. It was hard for him too but after half a month Caliborn finally had enough and stormed into dirks flat.

"WHATS YOuR FuCKING PROBLEM YOu INVITE ME TO YOuR HuMAN DATES AND THEN JuST CHANNEL THEM" "Hey Darling. "

Oh Caliborn was boiling with anger he could kill this stupid human "EXPLAIN YOuRSELF" "I want more", Dirk stated with an unchanged expression. "YOu WHAT?" "I want more than what we have right now" "THEN TAKE ME TO YOuR HuMAN BED WE CAN HOLD HANDS"

At this Strider had to facepalm but he got another idea. "Okay I will take you to my bed but we will do something else" "AND THAT WOuLD BE?" "I will pail you or however your species calls it Cali" "WHAT NO! AND DONT CALL ME THAT" "But we are just holding hands all the time! I want this relationship to go farther I love you idiot and want to show it to you!"

Caliborn blushed hard at this words “B-BuT I NEVER THOuGTJ THAT-THAT THERE IS ANYTHING THAT GOES FARTHER...", he was a blushing mess and looks at the ground, "E-EVEN HOLDING HANDS AND KISSING IS SO.. SO MUCH MORE THAN WHAT I THOuGHT WAS POSSIBLE.." "Oh my god you are a total virgin" "..." "Come here I will show you everything. You will see what real porn is"

If it is even possible Caliborn turned even redder and throws himself onto the bed and screams into the pillow. At this the human just laughs, then walks over to the bed and pats his boyfriends head. The cherub goes stiff and tries to glare at the Strider but it isn’t really convincing with his tomato red face, so the blond kisses him and pulls him into his lap. Everyone would be able to see that by how Caliborn acts that he is nervous and doesn’t know what to do but the human got it all and tries to get him excited instead. Which works just thanks to a few little touches and soon he is making sweet little sounds of pleasure.

As Dirk starts to undress Caliborn he begins to trash and turns into a giant snake.


End file.
